June Bug
by Levii
Summary: Jun's life-after-high-school isn't exactly glam, and an unexpected meeting with Yamato just makes things worse. What can you do with a mood swinging fangirl anyway? Yamachi/Taito's present, for the record =p


**June Bug**  


  
_A/N:Ee, isn't Digimon just a blast to write for? There's just so many characters to screw with! I should warn you that Yamachi(not Taito, I tell ye!)is present here, as is a random shoujo-ai couple. But its minor, so be mature. Rated up for language, mostly. Characters sans STORMY members ain't mine.  
And ok, I might as well state that the interactions between Yamato and Jun aren't intended as romantic at ALL(even the end). But if you really want to read into things, be my guest =P_  
  
It's only four o'clock, but I want to get to work early today. Why, I'm not really sure. Just to get out of the house, I suppose. Get away from the reality that I'm still living with my parents because my job sucks and I'm not married. My brother's blasting some weird music from his room, and I have to tell him that I'm leaving and "dinner" is in the fridge, but I keep stalling. He's going through one of his phases (as my parents put it) where he likes to sit behind a closed door with a "KEEP OUT" sign dangling on it. With my parents on a well deserved vacation, he's my responsibility.  
I reach for the house keys and pick up some sheet music from the counter. Beginning stuff, really, all I'm qualified to teach. Flute isn't even my instrument, I remind myself as I snap the case shut and pick it up.  
"DAISUKE!" I call out, "I'm going to work! Dinner's in the fridge!" I don't get a response, but I don't really care. Let him lock himself up in his little room if he wants to, he has to come out sooner or later. I had to. I stuff my flute and my music in an old red backpack and get the hell out of there.  
  
I think the month of June has the most insane weather. Its usually hot and humid, and the rain is so unpredictable. The sky's totally clear and dry now, but when I leave work there could be a storm or something. I should have taken an umbrella. It's a two block walk, but I'm almost there now, just a little early.  
I like my students, I really do. I repeat this phrase silently, pushing open the door to the music store and stepping inside. Mm, air conditioning. There's a couple snooping around at the sheet music, and Maya's working the counter, but other than that the place is empty.  
"Hey Jun!" Maya calls out, her short dark hair bobbing around her smiling face, "A little early today?"  
"Yep," I tell her, smiling. She's always pleasant to me, so I might as well return the gesture. I walk over to my usual table, pulling my flute case and the crumpled music from my backpack, and busy myself with putting it together. Clarinet practice might still be going on in the lesson room, and I wouldn't want to interrupt that. Its irritating when it happens to me. I have enough trouble getting my class to be patient with me, since I'm not exactly a musical genius. At least when it comes to flute; an instrument that was thrust into my hands upon my job interview. Do you play? A little. Good, think you can teach?  
What had I said then? I can't really remember, but whatever it was had landed me the job. I play the oboe, not the flute. But apparently music stores that offer cheap lessons with bad teachers and the oboe must not mix.   
I finish sliding the silver instrument together, and begin to shut the case when I hear the music.  
Not just any music, like the stuff Maya plays when business is slow, but genuine FLUTE music, coming from the practice room. I immediately spring to my feet. Its good music, tone's much MUCH better than mine. Is somebody after my job? I storm over to the door, flute in hand, and fling it open.  
"HEY! What's the big-" the exclamation freezes on my lips as my eyes find the flautist. I can feel my eyes widen. Very deer in headlights, Jun.  
"Jun??" Yamato Ishida asks, looking up at me. Yamato Ishida. Only the obsession of my teenage years, only the name I had repeated over and over again, only my first major heart break...  
"Yamato?? What are you doing here?" I watch him finger the flute with downcast eyes.  
"Jun?" he asks again. He's wearing black and grey, coincidentally the last thing I had seen him in. And he's a little taller and such, but he looks the same, still good. To me at least. He looks at the flute in my hand and continues the question game, "You play too?" Great, first time I see him in three years and he's making small talk.  
"No, I just like holding it," I joke, waving in around in front of me, "So I guess you aren't after my job?"  
"Oh, you work here?" he asks, setting the flute down, "No, I'm just trying it out. I only play a little bit, string instruments are easier." Some golden wisps of hair fall across his forehead.  
"Did you just wander in here or what?" I set my own flute down. The manager doesn't let just anyone in here, and I tell him so.  
"Oh, we were talking and stuff. I think he was trying to sell me a flute. So you do work here?"  
"Yeah, I teach," I respond, shirking eye contact. I think I'll always feel awkward around him, "Flute." He grins.  
"When's your shift end?"  
"Not until six, why?"  
"Nothing, I just want to catch up with you," he shrugs, "Its been a while. So are you free after work?"  
"Sure!" I say, sounding a little too eager. It's not like I WANT to catch up, y'know...  
"Cool, see you then," he says, offering another smile before he walks to the door to leave.  
"How's Takeru?" I blurt. I don't want him to leave so soon. Lessons don't start for another few minutes.  
"He's fine," Yamato looks over his shoulder, "How's Daisuke?"  
"He's great!" I say, without thinking. I'm lying, but Yamato doesn't need to know that, "Starting high school! Takeru too?"  
"Yeah, they're in the same grade, aren't they? Well, anyway, better leave you to your work. See you outside at six!" Then he was gone, leaving me to shout a goodbye at the half closed door. I pick up the flute he had been playing and carefully disassemble it.  
  
Its time to go, and I grab my coat and my sack, preparing to leave. It's a little past six, and as I walk out the door I start wondering if Yamato is even going to show up. I can't help thinking about those times when we were younger and he'd stand me up. Like the camping trip, and the concert. He didn't want me around, period. I was nothing but a nuisance, a BUG. Of course I want to think that things have changed...changed since that one night when we talked about EVERYTHING, and I thought I'd have someone to relate to. A friend. Then he left my life abruptly and well, I don't want to sound bitter. But I didn't see him anymore. And as I scan the area, I don't see him now.  
Maybe its time to go home after all. I shuffle my feet in the direction of my apartment.  
"Jun, where are you going?" a voice asks. His voice. I turn to see him coming around the corner, "Hey wait, I'm not that late, am I?"  
"I..." I trail off. He smiles and his eyes are soft.  
"I'm real sorry."  
"Its okay!" I pipe. I didn't want him to be sorry. He looks at me, I looks back at him. There's a long pause.  
"So," he begins. Very smooth, very Yamato. Unfortunately he doesn't have anything to follow.  
"Want to go get something to eat?" I blurt. Very awkward, Very Jun, "My treat!" God, I am such a dork. I start walking in hopes that he'll follow.  
"Ice cream?" he suggests, catching up to me in a few quick strides, "Let's go dutch though, okay?"  
"Sounds good," I say, looking up at the clear sky then back at him. I'm walking fast, but he's taller, so I'm taking two strides to his one. I run up a few steps ahead of him and look back over my shoulder, "Great day, isn't it?" I call, smiling.  
"Great day," he confirms, almost catching up to me, but I don't let him. I want to be the one in front. It's a childish game, but old habits die hard. I don't want Yamato Ishida beside me anymore.  
"So you're still interested in music, huh?" I ask, not bothering to turn around, "Still singing?"  
"I am!" he says, and he's right behind me now, "New band and everything."  
"Tell me about it!" I call back, still plowing ahead with my eyes fixed forward. I'm such a loon.  
"Stormy's the name, GREAT group. Hey, if you'd slow down I could show you a picture!" I slow down. A little. I can almost see him digging around his wallet, "Stop, Jun," he says, and I stop. He walks up beside me, presenting a small photo.  
"Four man band?" I ask. Well, duh. The photo's informal, almost comical. A group of four on the couch, three guys (including) Yamato and some girl with a blue dye job on her choppy hair.  
"Look," he says pointing, "There's Natsume," the girl, of course, "She's awesome, we share the lead. She writes all our songs."  
"She's pretty," I comment, though I can only see part of her face.  
"Her girlfriend's cuter," he says, and for a moment I can't tell if he's joking.  
"Oh." I just love standing here like an idiot with "Huh?" all over my face.  
"Yep," he says, and points out another member, "And that's Koji, her little brother. He's about Daisuke's age, I think, but that kid's some kind of musical genius. He can play anything you throw at him. And that's me of course, and Toshi."  
"Toshi?" I inquire. He's rather cute, and very out-of-the-box.  
"Yup, he's our drummer. Regular lady killer," he laughs. Well, that would explain it, "He's great though, we put up with him. Hey, we're releasing our first CD soon! Natsume's dad helped with the recording contract."  
"Maybe I can get an autographed copy," I joke. I just realized I'm fidgeting so I start walking again, "There's an ice cream place up here a little ways. We can get some soft cream, or whatever," I call.  
"Sure!" he says, and he runs up behind me, stuffing the photo back in his pocket, "Hey, wait up!"  
  
I think he was surprised that I remembered his favorite flavor, but chocolate isn't exactly a mind cracker. After all, its mine too. So now here we are, just two friend's sharing small talk and eating ice cream. Relishing a quiet moment.  
"What are you thinking about?" I ask, the typical question that all women delight in and men fear.   
"You," he says, twirling his spoon around to get the last bit of ice cream from the cup.  
"What about me?"  
"Just how you've changed."  
"Changed?"  
"For the better," he says, swallowing that last spoonful, "I mean, you're all confident and professional and stuff. Sorry, not too good with words today. Plus your hair."  
"My hair?" I laugh.  
"Sure, its cuter. Shorter, softer. Y'know."  
"Sure," I say, and I'm still smiling, "You too, you know. New band and all. Can't wait to hear you guys."  
"Oh!" he exclaims and stands up. Oh no, he's leaving, a part of me yelps. What had I done to scare him off? But then I realize he's not leaving, he's just pulling something out of his pocket. A CD in a paper wrapper?  
"What's that?"  
"This is sorta the proto for our CD," he says, sitting down again, "I meant to lend it to you, Koji does this flute solo on the third track that I thought you might like."  
"Right on!" I exclaim, an exclamation still haunting me from my teenage years. Ha, who am I kidding, I'm only twenty. Almost twenty one, but hardly an adult, "I'm going to listen to the whole thing! In fact, I have my discman in my sack," I've already unzipped it while I was babbling, so now I yank it out an pop it open, "Here, I can put it in. Put in an earbud and you can tell me who's singing and stuff."  
"Okay," he shrugged, as I threw the CD on and snapped the case shut. We picked up the earbuds, and scooted closer together to listen.  
"What do you recommend?" I ask, finger on the skip button.  
"Um...there's around fifteen tracks since its just a proto. Most of its crap though. I'd say two, but that's just because I helped write it."  
"Okay," I laugh, pushing the button twice, "Personal priorities?"  
"You could say that," he says as the shaky intro begins, "We wrote it for my brother. Long story."  
"Takeru?"   
"Yeah, we originally called it Takeru's song, but he made us change it. Oh, ok, here we go..."  
I hear a strong female voice humming, then the lyrics come in fast. //I see you everyday / Up there on the second floor / Just high enough to say: Hey! Down there.../ The melody's rather catching, and it sort of draws me in.  
"That's Natsume," he says. The music breaks again and the chorus begins. I can pick his voice out from the others, I've heard it so many times. / Hey! It's a glorious day for a memory/ Why? There's no reason to cry / It's a wonderful day, hey / Turn around, it's a wonderful day. I can't help but smile, it's a happy tune, yet it has a sarcastic edge to it. Very Takeru, I must admit. I tell him so.  
"Yeah, it was Natsume's idea. You should have seen his face the first time we sang it to him," The song skips back to Natsume's lyrical.  
"She's got a nice voice," I say, "I like yours better though," Yamato laughs.  
"Yeah, whatever. So anyway, that's about the caliber of our stuff."  
"Not bad," I say, and I mean it, "Anything else good?"  
"You can finish listening at home if you want. Hey, want to hear something funny?" The chorus is beginning again, so I stall a little before saying yes. He skips it over to track 11.  
"This is 'Starlight', just listen at the end. This is a junk piece."  
As soon as he finishes talking I can hear a mixture of voices over a guitar solo. An old American rhyme with a cultic feel, the way they drone on. /Star light, Star bright / First star I see tonight/ That's the only line and they just repeat it twice. But on the last 'tonight', I can hear some voices in the background growing louder. "TAICHI! Get the fuck away from the sound equipment!" some girl yells, while equally loud protests sound. Its brief, but I laugh. Yamato smiles and takes out the earbud.  
"Knew you'd get a kick out of that," he says, "It was sorta funny, so we decided not to rerecord."  
"What was going on?" I ask, taking out my earbud and putting the player away, CD and all. Well, he said I could borrow it, and I wouldn't mind blasting that one song at Daisuke a few times. Might cheer him up.  
"Oh, Yumiko - band manager, and Nat's girlfriend - was in one of her moods. She was yelling at Taichi."  
"Really? They don't get along?"  
"Not at ALL," he says, grinning, "They both stick around though. And glare at each other. The band decided it was only fair that if Nat's girlfriend was allowed to hang, my b-" he stops short, but not short enough. Oh no, that was much too easy to catch.  
"You finally asked him out?" I trill. For a minute I think(hope?)he might lose his composure and blush or something, but he just nods until I throw my arms around him and exclaim, "Oh that's so cute!" Now I see some color. "No seriously, I'm happy for you," I say, and I am. At least one of us is getting somewhere.  
"Yeah, yeah," he teases, giving me another half smile, "Take that home and listen to it, okay? I want a formal review next time I talk to you," I know he's kidding, but he did say 'next time I talk to you', didn't he? I mean, I go on all this time thinking he's not really my friend but well...maybe he is. Just maybe. I glance at my watch and basically freak at the time. 8:01! Just like that!  
"Aah, I gotta get home to Daisuke!" I bolt up from my seat and grab my pack, giving Yamato an apologetic glance. My brother won't eat unless I show up and force some food down his throat. That kid's too skinny for his own good as is.  
"Ok," Yamato says, standing up too. He looks at me and I look at my shoes. There's an awkward pause.  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" I blurt, holding out my hands -in an offer I guess- and feeling very unclassy.  
"Tomorrow?" he asks, as if running a check on his mental schedule. I know he's not in school now, we've already talked about that.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"When's good for you?"  
"Anytime!" I say. Too quick. Maybe I better start walking.  
"Ok, I've got some stuff to do in the afternoon, so how about later?"  
"Sure!"  
"Why don't you just come over? We can hang out at my place or something. I'll fix you dinner."   
I pause. All I had ever wanted before, was a date with Yamato Ishida. And even though I knew he couldn't possibly be interested in me, I don't really have time to think it over: just agree, thank him and leave. By the time I get home it's sprinkling, and when I step inside I think I hear some thunder.  
  
"You saw who?" Daisuke asks, finally showing a spark of interest. He's still picking at his dinner, which he hadn't eaten until I'd come home. Just as I had predicted.  
"Yamato Ishida," I repeat.  
"You mean that guy you were chasing for practically a year? Takeru's brother, Yamato?"  
"Yep, one in the same," I say. I should probably eat something, but I spoiled myself on the ice cream.  
"Don't tell me you're going back to chasing him," my brother teases, waving his chopsticks, "Not after what he told you about Taii-chii..."  
"Oh you're just jealous that Taichi liked him better than you," I say. He deserves it, sure, but after I deliver it he just looks so hurt. I know that he really liked both the Yagamis.  
"Oh, shut up."  
"Make me, Doofus," I say. The 'pet name' softens him a little, "Oh hey, Yamato gave me a CD from his new band! I heard this one track...they wrote it for Takeru, and its really-"  
"Not interested," he says, but I saw him flinch when I mentioned that name. It's a good bet he and Takeru aren't getting along again.  
"Fine," I say, walking over to the kitchen CD player, "But I'm going to play it, so you'd better go cover your ears if you don't want to hear."  
"Fine," he says, and wanders off without finishing his rice bowl (ala microwave, that wonderful appliance). Probably back to his room. I roll my eyes at his leaving shadow, and find the CD. Then I press play and skim through the first few songs.   
Not bad, I think the second track is still my favorite, though Yamato was very right about Koji and his flute. Track 5 is another junk track, as it only lasted about 40 seconds, and had no real lyrics, just some doe-rae-mi type stuff over some harmonica and bass. A weird combination, but it sounds okay to me. What really takes me off guard is track 7. It's just so...different.   
  
In fact, it's so creepy, I put it on repeat, just to listen to the soft, harsh lyrics over and over again. Yamato's voice is dominant, but Natsume's back up gives it a disconnected -almost watery- feeling.   
  
I walk over to the window. It's still raining, and even though it's a warm, summer rain, I feel cold. I keep catching bits, disjoined pieces of the song, of the music. /I wish you had told me/ The rain's falling in rhythm. /If I could read your mind I'd scream/  
  
Would anybody save me? I don't know if that was a lyric from the song, or just a prodding thought. /I'm all fucked up/ Remember?  
When I was little I used to watch the raindrops roll down the window panes, like any other kid. But I always felt sad watching them fall away into the void beneath the glass. I used to pretend they were dying, and that only the lucky could survive. But the window was always dry in the morning, so I started to believe that there was no such thing as lucky.  
The mood swings hit was when I hit thirteen. I didn't eat for a month, off and on, and slept considerably less. My parents worried again. Daisuke was only nine at the time, and when he found me curled up in the bathroom crying, I told him I wanted to die. Just to roll down the window pane and die. But the mood swings let up by my next birthday, and my family forgot about them. It would have shocked them to find out that I was just hiding everything. But it all passed with my teenage years, and I'd like to think that...that, I'm okay now.  
And I am. Okay, that is, I tell myself firmly, glancing over at the CD player. I just can't change the track. The melody's so haunting. And I can hear Yamato's voice, crystal clear. I think about the stack of Teenage Wolf propaganda stuffed in my closet. I had gotten rid of it(well, put it away at least) right before the band broke up. Right after I talked to Yamato that one night, that one night that seems so far behind me. Right after we connected, really connected Right after I realized a friend was all I ever wanted. Right after he gave me that...that nickname.  
  
I look back out the window, past the glass to the rain drenched funk outside, and the memory gives me a little something to smile about. But just a little.  
  
  
  
"Where's my red shirt?" I yell, to no one in particular. I can never find the correct clothing when I'm rushed, so I'm standing in the middle of my disheveled room in some khaki shorts and black socks. Yamato hadn't really specified a time, I figured I'd make it about dinner time. Unfortunately, it's a little past. How did I let a whole day slip away like that? I storm over to my closet and tear it apart further.  
"Daisuke! Have you seen my shirt?" I yell again, getting only a loud 'no' in response. I guess I'll have to wear the black one I just grabbed. I yank it over my head and adjust the cowl neck. I check myself in the mirror and notice my hair's all gross from the humidity and I try to fluff it up again with my fingers, but the results leave something to be desired. So I just grab my lucky silver pendant and a shoulder bag and start out the door. I catch my reflection in the hallway mirror one more time and futilely fuss with my hair. Then I stuff my feet in my shoes and open the door.  
"I'm going out!" I call, one last time, exiting the apartment before my brother can even fathom a response. I lock the door behind me and stuff the keys in my pocket. Its sprinkling again, and a little cooler than yesterday. I hope I can remember where Yamato lives.  
  
  
My memory must be getting better, I note as I run up the front steps of the tan house in front of me. Its definitely familiar; a relic from my stalking days. Ishida residence. Bingo.  
I push back my hair and knock. I'm not a very patient person, and I find myself sneaking peeks through a side window when no one answers right away. Finally the door opens, and I see Yamato standing there in a yellow apron. I see he grew out of the pink.  
"Hey, Jun," he greets, flashing a smile, "Dinner's almost ready, come on in," I kick my shoes off and follow him inside.  
"Smells great!" I say, surveying the house. God, I forgot how nice it was.   
"Dad's working a late job," Yamato explains, leading me into the kitchen, "So its just us. Hey, can you clear those papers off the table for me?"  
"These yours?" I ask, scooping up the loose-leaf and transferring it to the counter.  
"Dad's," he says, "So did you get a chance to listen to the CD?"  
"Yup," I push some hair out of my face. Rotten weather, "You guys are really good."  
"Thanks," he says, and he sounds like he's smiling even though I can't tell. He's facing away and ladling soup into two bowls, "What song was your favorite?"  
"Hmmm," I pretend to think as he comes back over and places the bowls on the table. He motions for me to sit, and I do, "I think I liked track seven."  
"Really?" Yamato looks a little surprised. I look down at the soup, a very appetizing looking mix of ramen noodles. He picks up a pair of chopsticks from his place, and I find mine and follow suit. He looks at me before taking a bite, "So you liked the tune right? Koji and Nat worked on that one."  
"Well, that too. I just liked the feel...y'know, the theme. I feel like I can connect," I allow myself a bite. It's a little different, but very good. I look up from my bowl and realize he hasn't responded yet, "This is really good," I offer. He just blinks at me.  
"Jun..." Yamato says, setting his bowl down, "Do you know what that song's about?"  
"Hm?" I ask through a mouthful. I shift the noodles to my cheek, "What is it about?" He looks down at his food.  
"Well, Natsume had this...she knew this girl. It's a song about her."  
"And?" I prompt.  
"Well...she was sort of eccentric. Didn't have many friends, sorta anti-social, if you can dig that."  
"And?" Oh great time to get impatient on him, Jun. He just looks at me.   
"She killed herself, Jun."  
I think I'm shocked. I set down my food and look back at him.  
"I'm sorry," I say, just because its all my mind can produce right now. I swallow, "I guess I didn't listen very carefully," He blinks. Then he smiles and his eyes light up again.  
"Oh its okay!" he says, and I can see some relief surface, "I just thought you knew and all...when you said you could 'connect', it got me kind of worried," Now I laugh, we both laugh, because we're both relieved. But the laughter ends and we're left with an uncomfortable silence. Peeaachy.  
"Nice weather we're having," I blurt. Oh, that was smooth. Brain-fart, as Daisuke would say. Its probably raining again. But luckily Yamato thinks I'm kidding, so he smiles.  
"Sure, cloudy with a chance of showers," he says, then he laughs, "Or a chance of a thunderstorm."  
"Whatever," I say, poking at my noodles. He smiles and pushes back his blonde hair, and I feel one of those pangs of longing haunting me. Just for nostalgia sake of course, I'm over that now. Suddenly something I'd been meaning to ask him pops into my mind, "Hey Yamato?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I meant to ask you...do you remember the..." I feel myself blush, just a little flustered, "Oh, this is so silly, but do you remember the nickname you gave me? After we talked that one night at the fair?" I try to look indifferent but he squints and my heart falls, just a little bit.  
"I don't think so," he says, "Can you refresh my memory."  
"No, its okay," I say, disgusted at how short it comes out, "Its stupid anyway," And it IS stupid, and I'm mad at myself for even bringing it up. But I'm also upset that he didn't remember. I must look hurt because he's giving me this weird sympathetic look I could definitely do without...  
"Are you alright, Jun?" he asks me. Don't I look alright? I'm perfectly peachy, perfectly ducky. But I only tell him I'm fine and make a point of finishing the dinner fast as I can.  
"Slow down, Jun," he says, "I thought you wanted to catch up."  
"I've caught up enough," I say, and I feel very mean. I can't help it, "I already know that your life is turning out a hell of a lot better than mine, don't I? So you can just-"  
"Jun!" he says, cutting me off, but I'm not finished.   
"You know its true! Look at you! You're a goddamn rockstar!" I bolt up from my chair with the last remark, "I'm stuck in some nowhere job teaching an instrument I can't even play to try to put my ass through college because my PARENTS don't even support my major!"  
"Jun," he says again, more of a warning this time. And I really should sit down and shut up. But...  
  
But its like when you're little, and you find this great grassy slope to roll down. So you do. But then, halfway to the bottom you realize you couldn't stop if you're life depended on it, and that SCARES you, because you have such little control.  
  
And now, I couldn't stop. And it was a lot scarier than a downhill adventure.  
"Plus," I press on, blinking back frustrated tears, "You've got like, a THOUSAND friends! God, everybody loves you, don't they?"  
"Jun! Listen-"  
"No one cares about me, okay? I mean, I can't even name FIVE PEOPLE that would bat an eyelash if my body was found splattered underneath some city bridge! Do you know what that's like?"  
"I-"  
"Good bye, Yamato," I say, and it sounds so distant and cold, "Nice catching up with you." He doesn't say anything as I grab my shoulder bag and head for the door. I stuff my feet back into my old shoes and leave faster than a student on spring break. As soon as I get outside I regret it.  
He did look hurt. Taken aback, at the very least. And now its raining, REALLY raining. My feet feel soggy and my hair is getting matted, and I should at least get to some covered area, but I just can't move. So I stand there, about three steps away from Yamato's porch in the pouring rain and I can't move.  
"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?" I shout to the cloudy sky, squeezing my eyes closed and clenching my fists. What the hell is wrong with me? Sure, my life sucks, but no reason to take it out on him. Green eyed monster. God, I can be such a BITCH.   
  
Now my feet are definitely soaked, along with the rest of me. And I'm trying not to cry. I could go home. I could turn around and knock again. But why would he listen to my apology? So I just stand there, because I can't do anything else right. I don't even hear the door open behind me, or the footsteps that follow. I don't even realize he's there until I feel hands on my shoulders, a friendly gesture.  
"Jun," he says, in that familiar voice, but he sounds sad. He turns me around to look at him. He hesitates and licks his lips.  
"People do care about you, June Bug," he says, a little quieter. So he did remember after all. Don't I feel stupid.  
"You remembered," I say, and I try to smile a little. He smiles back and wipes a tear and a few raindrops off my cheek.  
"I did."  
"I'm sorry, I just-y'know, I guess I was jealous, but I really didn't, didn't have a right to...to...I mean, if you're mad I understand, and if you never..." my apology rushes in much too quickly, leaving me awkward and speechless. I shrug.  
"Its okay," he says, "And..."  
"And what?" He smiles again at my impatience.  
"And," he pauses, "That nobody cares about you stuff - that's a load of bull, Jun. I care about you."  
"Thanks," I say softly.  
"And your parents do, right?" he continues, "Aand, Daisuke, even though I'm sure he doesn't always show it. And my brother even asked about you a couple of weeks ago."  
"Really?"  
"Hey, I named five people right there. We'd care if you jumped off a bridge," I can't help but give him a lopsided grin. Better than just standing there without any sign of light upstairs. He's right after all.  
"M'sorry," I say. We both look up at the sky. We're soaking wet and the rain's still coming down in buckets. He looks back at me and gives me a half smile.  
"Isn't this the part where the rain is supposed to let up?" he jokes. I blink some water off my eyelashes, then grin and throw my arms around him.  
"It already has," I tell him.   
  
*fin  
  
_A/N 2: If you got this far, a little review wouldn't hurt ^^;_  
  



End file.
